


Fairies read Fanfics too

by Izuka_Ren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fairies ship them, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Unsafe Sex, implied voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuka_Ren/pseuds/Izuka_Ren
Summary: While the pack is away, Stiles manages to offend two fairies who threaten to destroy the town unless he has sex with Peter Hale ....and wait, what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a work written by me. This is in fact written by one of my friends who was too lazy to create an account and used mine instead. But feel free to comment.
> 
> No character is underage in this.  
> The sex is non-consensual in the beginning and later is.  
> Character is forced to sleep with another character -blackmail and stuff.  
> This work is not beta'd

Beacon Hills was getting weirder and weirder. The pack had gone away for some secret training thing reserved for werewolves leaving Stiles behind to be bored.

Even Allison and Lydia had gone which made no sense cause they weren’t werewolves, right?

The only person Stiles had seen from the supernatural community was one Peter Hale roaming around the woods when he had gone running (He was _bored, ok)_.

He had hidden behind a tree and for some reason that tactic worked. After Peter disappeared, Stiles heaved a sigh a relief and stepped out only to yelp and fall back.

“You stepped on me!” yelled a tiny little person with wings.

“Er...sorry?” Because what else could he say? Another little chick came flying out and screamed,

“You stepped on her!”

“Sorry! I didn’t see her!” This only seemed to make them more angry.

“Insolent humans!” Said Fairy no 1 shaking her fist and wasn’t that just adorable. “I’ve had enough of you! I will destroy this town!”

Wait what?

“Dude don’t do that!” Stiles flailed.

“Dude?” Fairy no 2 said threateningly.

“Er-I mean-Girl! Don’t do that!”

“We will!” they chorused. They were cute but Stiles had seen enough to know that when supernatural beings made it their mission to destroy the town, they usually succeeded to some extent.

“Look, isn’t there anything I can do?” he appealed. “I really am sorry!”

“No!” “Actually-

The two fairies stopped, looked at each other and no 1 muttered something in no 2’s ear while no 2 nodded eagerly.

After they finished, no 2 flew in front of Stiles and said,

“My girlfriend reads a lot of fan fictions. Her favourite ones involve werewolves and humans having intercourse.”

Girlfriend? _Fan fiction?_ And _what?_

And then it struck him.

“You want me- he pointed at himself dumbly. Both of them nodded eagerly.

“There- there aren’t any werewolves around!” he said, his voice a little high pitched than usual. “They’ve all gone- on a vacation.”

“We just saw one around.” Sniffed No 2. “We’ll be watching you. So have sex any time you feel like it.” Then they disappeared. Stiles stared blankly at the space, his mind reeling.

What the-

“Why can’t you just watch porn? Do you _want_ me to die??” he yelled. Because sex with _Peter Hale_? Ugh...that is one horrifying thought he never thought he would have. And how was he even supposed to approach the guy? Like- Hey, fairies want gay kinky porn. You in?

Aargh...

Ah well, for the welfare of the town...because the stupid pack had decided to go to a stupid place where there was no stupid network and just—grr.

The rest of the day went by searching for the elusive creepy uncle that everyone hates and ultimately, Stiles went home leaving a message at the broken Hale house telling Peter he wanted to talk.

He was unaware of the pair of amused eyes tracking his movements.

 

 

 

Stiles was sleeping. Looking at the boy, Peter had an idea which made his lips curl up.

He took all his clothes off, throwing them carelessly in the corner and slowly pulled down the boy’s pyjamas. Oh, how adorable. Batman boxers. That had to come off too and was thrown somewhere where he wouldn’t be able to see it.

Stiles was still sleeping. Peter searched the drawers and put the lubricant near. He smiled and dipped down and licked a stripe of skin from the slit to the root of his cock. Pouring some of the lubricant on his fingers, he circles the boy’s hole and pushed a finger inside while enveloping his cock in his mouth. The boy twitched in his sleep and mumbled something. He sucked and swallowed while working his way upto three fingers. The scent of arousal filled the room. Stiles’ breathing was faster now and there were spots of colour on his cheeks. Feeling the dick in his mouth hardening, Peter let it go and poured the lubricant freely over his dick. He looked at Stiles spread out in front of him and licked his lips. Oh his wolf was loving this. He spread the boy’s legs further and put the tip of his cock at his hole. He slowly pushed inside, groaning when he was surrounded by that tight wet heat. Stiles let out a soft moan. He pushed till he was buried to the hilt.

Stiles was still sleeping. Unbelievable. He resisted the impulse to give into his wolf and start pounding into the boy. Instead, he lifted the boy up and sat back so that Stiles was straddling him, face buried in his throat.

Slowly.

He rocked up lazily, running his hands over the boy’s back.

“Stiles. Oh Stiles!” He called out. He could hear the boy waking up from his heart beat. He could pinpoint the exact time when the boy became aware of his surroundings judging by the sudden skyrocketing of his heart beat.

He put an arm round the boy’s waist to prevent him from getting away.

“What the fuck are you _doing?”_

“Fucking you. You are a deep sleeper, did you know that?” stated Peter like he did this every day. He thrust up. Stiles choked on his next words. “And weren’t you expecting this either way?”

“Not in my _sleep_ you creepy pervert!” Stiles snapped, desire and anger coming from him in waves. No fear.

“Don’t you want to save the town?” said Peter in false concern starting little thrusts in to the boy.

Stiles was finding it increasingly difficult to think and each movement sent a pleasurable tingle covering his mind in this fog where the only thing registering was the thick wall of muscles trapping him.

“Well?”

“It’s difficult to think with a dick up your ass if you haven’t noticed!” he bit out. The next thrust was forceful and he let out a gasp when it brushed against his prostate. Peter seemed to understand this. The bastard smirked and aimed his thrusts forcefully at that pleasurable spot. Stiles mewled helplessly as his mind blanked out.

“Oh fuck it.”

The next moment, he was on his back, the thrusts became brutal and there were lips and teeth trailing fire down his neck. Stiles could only moan and mewl helplessly, clawing at the man’s back, each unbearable jolts of pleasure making it difficult to draw a proper breath.

Peter put his hands under his hips and lifted him, burying himself deeper, growling under his breath.

He hated Peter, but _god_ was he _hot_.

The feel of teeth against his neck did it for him and he was coming. The older man kept on going biting his neck and licking them after. Stiles mewled and writhed with oversensitivity. Peter just help his hips in place and his pace became faster till he was snarling in his ear and his shoulders were shaking. Unthinkingly, Stiles ran his hands over those broad shoulders and then Peter was coming inside him. He gasped at the feeling of the warm fluid filling him.

Both of them stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily.

“You didn’t use a condom.” Said Stiles finally.

“Werewolf. No diseases.” Peter’s reply was short and almost terse much to Stile’s satisfaction.

Stiles tried to calm his erratic heartbeat while trying to get over the fact that the hottest sex he’d ever had was with Peter fucking Hale.

“What’s the matter, old man?” he taunted weakly because he was _Stiles_. “You seemed quite exhausted.”

He felt Peter’s breath catch near his ear and then there were hands pinning his arms down.

“Are you for real?” he gasped as he felt Peter’s dick harden inside him again.

Peter’s face was suddenly in front of him, a dangerous look on his face that sent a delightful shiver down his spine.   
“Don’t call me ‘old man’” he whispered, hot breath fanning over Stile’s face and then he was being kissed on the mouth with a force that had to be bruising his lips. His mouth was teased apart and a hot tongue slipped inside his mouth even as Peter thrust into him again and again, his sobs from oversensitivity being muffled in the older man’s mouth.

Soon, he felt the man shake and come for the second time. Panting Peter pulled away and Stiles felt the man’s come trickling on to the bed sheets. Peter then held him again and licked up Stile’s come from his stomach and dick ignoring the boy’s weak whining as he paid special attention to the slit. Then he lay down beside Stiles, listening to the boy’s heart beat.

“I think you ruined me.” Said Stiles at last. Peter couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Stiles still hated Peter Hale. But the sex was hot. And necessary.

He mulled over the incidents and felt his body warm up at the recollection. Peter who was silently walking beside him instead of being a usual jerk smirked at him.

God, he really hated that person.

They reached the point where Stiles had met the fairies.

“What were their names?” asked Peter inspecting a nail.

“Er- Fairy No 1, Fairy No 2?”

He rolled his eyes at the look he got.

“Look I-

He stopped. Peter looked up and frowning, touched the tree bark.

A door appeared and opened. No 1 peeped out.

“Oh!” she brightened. “It’s you!” She giggled. No 2 peeped out behind her, became completely red and hid behind her.

Stiles felt his neck growing warm as well.

“Er-yeah. I did what you said. So no harming the town alright?”

No 1 giggled and nodded.

“Both of you were so incredibly hot. Me and Cassie have never been so turned on in our lives, right honey?”

Cassie gave a squeak from behind. And o-kay. The supernatural community was really screwed up.

“Oh. Well. Glad to have helped with your sex lives?” What else was he supposed to say? No1 gave a coy smile and banged the door close which disappeared.

They both stood there in silence.

“Well-

And suddenly Peter was in his personal space.

“Didn’t you hear?” Peter’s breath over his ear made him shiver. “They found it incredibly hot. This calls for victory sex, don’t you think?”

“You’re such a creep.” Muttered Stiles even as his scent stirred with sudden arousal.

“Mmm.” Peter lifted the boy’s chin and ran a tongue over his lower lip. “The creepiest.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Peter opening his mouth readily for his tongue. He felt himself harden. Peter’s hands squeezed his bum and pulled him forward to rub against him, groaning into the kiss. Soon, they were just frottaging, panting into each others mouth, not really kissing.

Because he hated Peter Hale. But the sex was hot.

Peter separated for a while to undo and pull down his trousers while Stiles did the same. The feel of their cocks rubbing against each other was _so_ much better. It was even better when Stiles was on his back on the grass and Peter on top of him, desperately keeping up the friction.

Stiles moaned as a finger circled his hole before invading him.

“I wish your friends could see you like this. I hope the fairies are watching.” Peter grunted.

“Creep.” Retorted Stiles, groaning as another finger entered him.

He could feel the pressure building up and then Peter was suddenly drawing away.

He was rolled over. Peter held his hips and exhaled deeply while entering him while Stiles hands shook.

The first snap of the hips made him collapse in the grass. Peter growled and lay on top of him, pushing his dick inside him again. And it was amazing. Peter’s chest pinning Stiles to the ground while his hips continued their movement. As his ‘ah ah ah’s filled the air, Stiles had a sudden image of the fairies watching them with popcorn in their hand. He sniggered and stopped when Peter nipped his neck as if berating him for his lapse of attention and put a hand around his dick jerking him off at the same time. Stiles mewled as he came. Peter went on- that slick cock dragged against his walls again and _again and again_...

He whimpered when the older man rubbed his thumb against his slit. Damn werewolf stamina.

Peter stopped suddenly, grinding his hips deeper in a circular motion. Stiles let out a weak mewl of protest when it grazed against his prostate unable to form any words.

The older man seemed to be looking for that. He started pounding into the boy, aiming at that spot. Stiles gave a tiny wail of protest and tried to move away.

“What’s the matter, Stiles?” breathed Peter, eyes dark as he felt and heard the boy mewl and whimper against him. “You’re rather silent today. I rather like you like this.”

Stiles could actually feel his vision blackening with pleasure and oversensitivity. A series of unrecognisable weak sounds poured from his lips.

“Would do this again and again, everyday.” Growled the older man in a whisper. He turned the boy’s head at the first sniff of salty smell and licked the tears from his eyes. Feeling his climax approach, he leaned back, gripped the boy’s hips and thrust furiously as fast as he could. He forgot to breathe when he came and gasping, rested his head between the boy’s shoulders.

He pulled out, eyes flashing at the sight of his come trickling from the boy’s hole. He turned the boy around. Stiles seemed to have fallen asleep, completely worn out. He licked up the boy’s come and sucked on his dick till he was satisfied there was no remnant. Then he pulled up both their trousers and waited.

Stiles soon stirred. Peter waited.

“Wow.” He said in a raspy voice.

“I agree.”

There was a silence.

“The town has been saved.” Peter pointed out.

“Mmm.. You’ll be going now right?”

“Probably.”

“Mmm.”

Silence.

“We should totally have like a sayonara sex thing.”

Peter closed his eyes and smiled.

“Totally.” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a work written by me. This is in fact written by one of my friends who was too lazy to create an account and used mine instead. But feel free to comment.
> 
> No character is underage in this.  
> The sex is non-consensual in the beginning and later is.  
> Character is forced to sleep with another character -blackmail and stuff.  
> This work is not beta'd


End file.
